Kai (species)
The Kai are a humanoid species that lead the Kai Imperium. ( : "All Gone") Physiology The Kai skull is similar to that of a Romulan, with the frontal forehead bump, which blends in with the skin tone. Along the edge of the forehead expenditure are little green spots. Their skin tones range from light to dark. Males wear their brown hair long and female’s wear it short. Military Konar class ships are the most dangerous out of all the Kai Imperium ships. Kai Imperium ships dwarf the biggest Borg cubes and can sometimes be as big as a small planet or moon. The Kai Imperium is an empire that has the size and space to rivel the Klingon Empire and the Romulan Star Empire. The Kai themselves win more battles by using their brains then their brute force. The Imperium has had a long practice of enslavement. Usually the Kai enslaved species that they deem are inferior. The Kai's small stature means they unable to produce strong individuals. So they have enslaved races like the Talctume to perform certain tasks. :also see: Kai Imperium ranks. Lifestyle The Kai have also been able to capture some Di'gan to use as slaves. They have breed these Di'gan into soft submission. What were once fierce warriors have been turned into docile and stupid creatures that depend on the Kai for survival. The Kai have named them Di’gania Pu, meaning Di'gan Slave. The Di’gania Pu are sometimes used in raids upon the Di'gan homeworld of Di’gia. The Kai have also become inherently lazy around the home so races like the Kalenians are enslaved for the purpose of serving the masters of the house. Subspecies Over the course of centuries, some cross breeding has been done between Kai and other races. This breeding was done intentionally by the Kai to make their race stronger. As a result the Kai are made up of four subspecies. The Kai Imperium has learned to use every single one of their subspecies as well as their slaves and other species that have been conquered by them. When thinking of the Kai Imperium in human terms it is easily related to the Roman Empire. Kai Rue The pure blood Kai, these are usually the upper and royal households. The Kai Rue serve the Imperium as the politicians and lawmakers. According to the Kobalians, Kai Rue are descendants of the Oralians, which they admit is purely rumor and has no facts to support it. ("The Bonding") Kai Ja Along with the Kai Rue in the upper class, you have the Kai Ja , a pure blood subspecies of Kai that were genetically enhanced for physical and mental strength. The Kai Ja serve the Kai as the army and law enforces. Even though there is no visible difference between Kai Rue and Kai Ja, they have entirely different brain and organ structures. Kai Litho A half breed with the Lithoyans, a race of underground dwelling people, who have eventually made their way into the Imperium culture as a middle class. The Kai Litho are then in a sense the middle class of the Kai. The Kai Litho have similar skulls to the Kai Rue with the exception of the eye sockets, which are two times large, giving the Kai Litho excellent vision. In addition, the Kai Litho do not have as must hair, and their skin tone tends to have a reddish hue to it. Kai Pu A half breed with the Di’gania Pu. This class is the untouchables, the poor and lower class. These Kai Pu are treated like Di’gania Pu. They were created because the slave population was decreasing. Since Di'gan features are dominant, the Kai Pu have the skull, and hair as a Kai would with the addition of the boney protrusion that the Di'gan have. Category: Star Trek: Pioneer (STP) (species)